snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Regina Ereaux
__FORCETOC__ Regina Alyssa Ereaux is now working as a MMAO Artefact Control Officer under the division of The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office (MMAO) in the Department of Law Enforcement and is working in the Ministry of Magic. Regina and her twin brother Riley both studied in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she was sorted into Gryffindor while Riley was in Ravenclaw. The twins did almost everything together though Riley excelled more than her. Riley was said to be killed by their uncle Fernand during the summer of the twins' 5th year at Hogwarts. This caused a great pain and fear in her heart. Pain because she had lost the most important person in her life and fear because she is afraid that her uncle might come and kill her as well one day even though she doesn't know the reason behind Fernand's assassination of her brother. The death of her twin caused her to strive harder and do her best in school which gave her very high grades and graduated at the top of her class. Regina is very encouraging and enthusiastic despite the tragedy that has happened to her twin brother, Riley. She has a bubbly and happy mood almost all the time and enjoys peace. Background On the 20th day of July, a bouncing baby girl was born with parents Eve Miranda Ereaux nee Song and Stephen Mozart Ereaux. This girl was named Regina Alyssa, and on that same day her twin brother Riley Andrew was also born. Regina grew up with her twin brother as her companion in life and was her only sibling. The twins were raised in the best way possible by their parents and though Eve and Stephen were busy at work, they always had time for their children. Everything Regina has done in her life, Riley would always be there. They did almost everything together and supported each other side by side. When the twins got their Hogwarts letter, their parents were proud of them and told them stories about Hogwarts since both their parents were wizards. When Regina had difficulties in their lessons at Hogwarts, Riley would always come to her help. But Regina was sorted into Gryffindor while Riley was in Ravenclaw. Their parents also had been sorted in different houses since Eve was in Hufflepuff and Stephen was in Slytherin. They themselves did not understand why their family had no specific house to belong to but this made them all unique and there was no pressure for Regina and Riley to follow their parent’s footsteps because they lived up to their own names. At an early age during the summer of their fifth year at Hogwarts, her twin brother Riley died due to their uncle Fernand who killed him with a curse. Their uncle was put to prison in Azkaban and his whole family and clan hated him and considered him dead. The reason why Fernand had tried to kill Riley was unknown but Fernand insisted it was not him who had done the crime. Regina, on the other hand had lived the rest of her life afraid of her uncle thinking that he might get her next once he manages to escape prison. Having grown up with her sibling her whole life, Regina was traumatized greatly and did her best in everything. This event pushed her to become the top student in all of the classes in Hogwarts though before she only had average grades while Riley was the brighter one. Her schoolmates and teachers have seen this improvement and determination in Regina. Personality Regina Alyssa has a bubbly and happy personality despite keeping her feelings to herself. But sometimes though she is very happy, she finds it hard to relate to others because all her life she has only shared to Riley, her twin brother. She's very friendly and loves to make friends with anyone. Sometimes she even randomly greets people on the streets. Regina loves to make feel others loved and special especially when they're feeling down and are going through tough problems. She likes to live in a peaceful world and hates fights, violence, and rude people. Education Regina was an outstanding and excellent student at Hogwarts. She has received excellent grades after the death of her twin brother because his death pushed her to study hard and be intelligent in honor of Riley. Immediately after graduating from Hogwarts, she applied for the Ministry of Magic to follow her brother’s dreams of one day becoming an auror or a part of the Wizengamot. Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Gryffindor Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2076 Category:Pureblood